Rechazo
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Ahí estaba ella, sola, en medio de la lluvia llorando, eran San Valentín, ¿Por qué lloraba? Se debatió eternamente hasta que decidió acercarse tímido, temeroso, pero lleno de convicción, se veía hermosa bajo la lluvia, incluso rota era hermosa. -¿Quién te dejó llorando, eh pequeña? / -¿Tobe?


**Hell** -o

Primera vez que escribo un **#tobecca**! La verdad es que las únicas situaciones en que pueda shippearlos son producto de situaciones como la que verán a continuación~

La serie no me pertence, ni los personajes, sólo juego con ellos en espacios temporales inexistentes~

PD: este suponia ser mi especial de **san valentín** , pero no lo alcancé a subir jiji.

Sin más, **a leer.**

* * *

 **Rechazo**

.

.

.

Catorce de febrero.

22:07 PM.

Sorprendentemente, la lluvia caía en la aldea de Sooga, la luna ya había ascendido y la oscuridad reinaba ahí donde la luz de las farolas no llegaba, la lluvia humedecía donde los árboles no cubrían y cada centímetro de su cuerpo se humedecía gotita a gotita, traspasando su ropa, empapando las lágrimas que ya se hallaban ahí, mezclando el salado de su llanto con el lamento del cielo nocturno.

Llevaba unos veinte minutos caminando incesante bajo la lluvia, ya no tenía sentido evitar las gotas, llevar paraguas, refugiarse, absolutamente nada, ya era muy tarde.

Para eso y para mucho.

Después de cierto punto miró sus zapatos, miró el cielo buscando borrarse contra el asfalto y la lluvia, y cansada de escapar del pesar en su pecho se sentó en la vereda, se desarmó los tomates del cabello y dejó que la cortina azabache alejara a cualquier intruso que quisiese saber de su estado. Recostó la frente sobre sus rodillas húmedas por la lluvia, entre el ruido del golpeteo contra el asfalto y las hojas meciéndose entre los árboles su sollozo pasaba perfectamente inaudible ante cualquier transeúnte, más aún su aspecto.

Repasó lo sucedido, volvió sobre sus pasos, sobre las lágrimas, segundo por segundo hacia atrás, hacia la casa de Garu, hacia el dolor, hacia la puerta cerrada y los ojos rabiosos pero triunfales de Ring-Ring, susurrando con satisfacción un "lárgate, no te quiere" que incluso en el silencio de Garu, se vio secundado. La puerta se estrelló contra su rostro tras un empujón de la chica y se quedó sentada en el recibidor mirando la puerta sin conectar una idea con otra, se recogió a sí misma del suelo y por un segundo quiso que la valentía la embriagara y le permitiese cruzar esa puerta para descubrir que rayos habían hecho con su Garu, con su amor, con su todo.

Pero algo le dijo que no. Algo la frenó. Algo en su cuerpo y corazón no quería ir, levantarse y luchar por él, algo estaba cansado.

¿Por qué luchaba? ¿Por su eterna seguridad de que Garu la amaba? ¿De que algún día le correspondería?

¿Y sí nunca lo hacía?

¿Y sí ya amaba a alguien más?

¿Qué pasaría con ella si todos esos años habían sido en vano? ¿Si se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a algo que simplemente no tenía lugar a ser?

Se levantó tambaleante, y de la misma manera se retiró de la morada, deshaciendo sus pisadas hasta llegar de vuelta al restaurante de sus tíos, pero cuando apoyó las manos en las puertas para entrar se detuvo. No así. No en este aspecto. No en este día.

Así que se dedicó a vagar, y la lluvia arrasó, se dedicó a errar entre lágrimas y platos rotos, entre hipos e ilusiones, hasta llegar a la vereda, al llanto, al cabello suelto y la ropa pesada por la lluvia.

No había pensado el detalle de donde dormir, ni como, ni por qué, no quería nada, quería que se la tragara la lluvia y que la botara tiempo después, distinta, nueva, menos rota, menos vacía, menos perdida entre años y esperanzas huecas.

—¿Pucca? —no alzó la vista pero reconoció la voz, se afirmó con fuerza las rodillas e hizo como quien no le escuchaba entre la lluvia y el viento. La mano de aquella voz descendió hasta su hombro con firmeza y en un rápido movimiento Pucca se alzó con ambos puños en alto con la mirada fiera fija en Tobe.

Pero su rostro estaba demacrado, las ojeras surcadas en lágrimas, la cara sucia con barro y el cabello revuelto con algunas hojitas cafés, casi como si hubiese caído por una colina entre medio de una tormenta y hubiese rodado sin mucho interés en detenerse.

Que de hecho, era un resumen bastante adecuado de su vida en esos instantes.

En vez de defenderse o prepararse para algún ataque, Tobe la miró con una mueca silenciosa, quiso alargar un brazo y tomarla para acunarla por el aspecto roto que traía, pero se mantuvo en su lugar esperando alguna seña de la chica, esperando que bajara la guardia.

—Hey, no busco pelear ni nada, sólo… —arriesgándose más de lo que hubiese hecho en cualquier situación, dio un paso hacia la chica con los brazos en alto, buscando ganar la confianza de Pucca para que no le patease el trasero como sabía era capaz de hacer—. Sólo, ¿Estás bien?

Pucca se desarmó por completo, brazos a cada lado y la mirada atónita. Esperaba cualquier cosa, que buscase pelear, que buscase a Garu, que se burlase, pero, ¿preocupación?

Tobe no llevaba su máscara, solo su cabello tomado y la cicatriz aún clara sobre su nariz, le era extraño pensar que ahora tenía diecinueve años, y ella diecisiete, era mucho tiempo el que había pasado, no estaba acostumbrada a este trato.

Tobe dio otro paso hacia ella, y le tomó la muñeca, Pucca se tensó de pies a cabeza y lo observó en silencio.

—En verdad… no necesito que me expliques nada —alzó la mano con muchísima lentitud, como si tratase con un gatito asustado, hasta llegar a su mejilla—. Sé que esto de aquí no es lluvia —tomó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano y miró contrariado a su eterna archienemiga, en este instante tan cerca, tan vulnerable, pero tan bella.

Tras escucharlo Pucca rompió a llorar y volvió a su anterior posición fetal sobre la acera, se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la frente contra estas, Tobe se agachó hacia su altura y trató de descifrar que ocurría tras los cabellos azabaches.

Vio el llanto, la vio rota, vio cómo se mordía el labio conteniendo los sollozos. No quería verse penosa, no quería verse como una carga, ni siquiera ahí, no con él, no ese día.

Le tomó mucha valentía, pero tras decidirse que en verdad las cosas no podían salir tan mal, agarró el níveo mentón de la chica y alzó su rostro hasta topar con sus ojos.

—Asumo que si fueses a tu casa ya estarías allá, ¿no? —Pucca asintió limpiándose los pómulos de lágrimas—. Oye.

Lo miró con los ojos trizados en dolor, y el corazón de Tobe se estrujó junto al de ella, pensando en cuanto le dolía, independiente de lo que hubiese pasado, independiente de la eterna enemistad que hubiesen tenido, ella estaba rota, y él sabía lo que era estarlo. Perdido, roto, vacío.

Se debatió, dios como se debatió, un segundo de silencio alargado entre minutos mientras su mente gritaba que no, que no lo pensara, que no se le ocurriera siquiera formularlo.

—Si no tienes a donde ir… —partió silencioso, con miedo en realidad—. Sé que no es el lugar más agradable, ni la situación, sé que… —Pucca lo interrumpió alzando una mano e invitándolo a proseguir—. ¿Quieres… venir a mi base sólo por hoy? SI no gustas no te obligaré, sólo que… —silencio, silencio, dolor—. He estado en ese lugar perdido, entre dolor y silencio… Preferiría no pasaras sola por ahí.

Los segundos se alargaron como minutos.

—De acuerdo —se quedó estático bajo la lluvia, tras escuchar a la muchacha hablar.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Iré contigo, Tobe.

Sin ser capaz de decir una palabra más, con la muñeca de la chica entre sus manos, la guió hasta un techo donde estar, aunque fuese esa noche, aunque fuese por unas horas, la guio hasta la compañía que tantos años llevaba necesitando, porque si Pucca se lo permitía, no soltaría esa muñeca nunca más.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Espero no haya quedado muy OoC o algo parecido ToT, _nunca los habia escrito._

 **¿Review?**

 **Blue—.**


End file.
